George Best
| cityofbirth = Belfast | countryofbirth = Northern Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = London | countryofdeath = England | height = | position = Winger Attacking midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1961–1963 | youthclubs = Manchester United | years = 1963–1974 1974 1974 1975 1975-1976 1976 1976-1977 1977–1978 1978–1979 1979–1980 1980–1981 1980–1982 1982 1982 1983 1983 1983 1983 1984 Total | clubs = Manchester United → Jewish Guild (loan) → Dunstable Town (loan) Stockport County Cork Celtic Los Angeles Aztecs Fulham Los Angeles Aztecs Fort Lauderdale Strikers Hibernian San Jose Earthquakes San Jose Earthquakes (indoor) Sea Bee Hong Kong Rangers Bournemouth Brisbane Lions Osborne Park Galeb Nuneaton Borough Tobermore United | caps(goals) = 361 (137) 5 (0) 0 (0) 3 (2) 3 (0) 23 (15) 42 (8) 32 (12) 28 (6) 17 (3) 56 (21) 21 (33) 2 (0) 1 (0) 5 (0) 4 (0) 1 (1) 0 (0) 0 (0) 604 (238) | nationalyears = 1964–1977 | nationalteam = Northern Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 37 (9) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} George Best (22 May 1946 – 25 November 2005) was a Northern Irish professional footballer who played as a winger for Manchester United and the Northern Ireland national team. In 1968 he won the European Cup with United, and was named the European Footballer of the Year and FWA Footballer of the Year. He is described by the national team's governing body, the Irish Football Association, as the "greatest player to ever pull on the green shirt of Northern Ireland". Born and brought up in Belfast, Northern Ireland, Best began his club career in England with Manchester United, who had spotted his talent at the age of 15. He went on to see success with United, scoring 179 goals from 470 appearances over 11 years. His playing style combined pace, acceleration, balance, two-footedness, goalscoring and the ability to beat defenders. Best unexpectedly quit United relatively early in 1974 at age 27, but returned to football for a number of clubs around the world in short spells, until finally retiring in 1983, age 37. In international football, he was an automatic choice when fit, being capped 37 times and scoring nine goals from 1964 to 1977, although a combination of the team's performance and his lack of fitness in 1982 never allowed his talent to be displayed in the finals of a European Championship or World Cup. Such was Best's talent and charisma that he became one of the first celebrity footballers, but his subsequent extravagant lifestyle led to various problems, most notably alcoholism, which he suffered from for the rest of his adult life. These problems affected him on and off the field throughout his career, at times causing controversy. He often said of his career that "I spent a lot of money on booze, birds and fast cars – the rest I just squandered". After football he spent some time as a pundit, but his financial and health problems continued into his retirement. He died in 2005, age 59, due to complications from the immunosuppressive drugs he needed to take after being controversially granted an NHS liver transplant in 2002. Best was married twice, to two former models, Angie Best and then Alex Best. His son, Calum Best, was born in 1981 from his first marriage. Before he died, Best was voted 16th in the IFFHS World Player of the Century election in 1999 and was one of the inaugural 22 inductees into the English Football Hall of Fame in 2002; in 2004 he was also voted 19th in the public UEFA Golden Jubilee Poll and former Brazilian footballer Pelé, considered by many as the world’s greatest, admired Best. He named George Best as the world’s greatest ever player, stating, “George Best was the greatest player in the world.” Pelé added later that Best was “an unbelievable player.” Best was once quoted as saying, “Pelé called me the greatest footballer in the world. That is the ultimate salute to my life.” After his death, on what would have been his 60th birthday, Belfast City Airport was renamed the George Best Belfast City Airport. According to the BBC, Best was remembered by mourners at his public funeral held in Belfast as "the beautiful boy" a "beautiful game". External links *The George Best Foundation *George Best – FIFA.com Classic Player profile *George Best Profile at CultureNorthernIreland.org *George Best Player Profile *George Best's appearance on This Is Your Life Category:1946 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Wingers Category:Northern Irish players Category:Northern Ireland international players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Dunstable Town F.C. players Category:Stockport County F.C. players Category:Cork Celtic F.C. players Category:Los Angeles Aztecs players Category:Fulham F.C. players Category:Fort Lauderdale Strikers (1977–83) players Category:Hibernian F.C. players Category:San Jose Earthquakes (1974–88) players Category:A.F.C. Bournemouth players Category:Queensland Lions players Category:Nuneaton Borough F.C. players Category:Tobermore United F.C. players Category:The Football League players Category:League of Ireland players Category:North American Soccer League (1968–84) players Category:Scottish Football League players Category:North American Soccer League (1968–84) indoor players Category:National Soccer League (Australia) players Category:Hong Kong Rangers FC players Category:Jewish Guild players Category:Sea Bee players Category:Deceased Players